


The Ouran Hosts

by Self_san



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Self_san/pseuds/Self_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some photo-manipulations that I made for DarkBeta, over on fanfiction.net, for her story 'The Hunter and the Ouran Hosts.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hunter-Haruhi

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Hunter and the Ouran Hosts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23676) by DarkBeta. 




	2. A Demon-Tamaki




	3. The Demons-Karou and Hikaru




	4. The Demons-Honey and Mori




	5. A Demon-Kyoua




	6. The Hunter and the Ouran Hosts




End file.
